Water meets Sky
by TheREALmockingjay
Summary: 10 years after the battle against Kronos and his army on mount Olympus. 16 year old Hallie Cooper, Daughter of poseidon, starts noticing strange things happening around Camp half-Blood. Rated K just to be safe!
1. Introduction

My life. Well it's a complicated story. It was kind of normal until I was 9. I went to school I came home from school, I had tea, did homework then I went to bed. I would then wake up and do exactly the same thing. It was amazing…ly boring, but at least it was safe. At least I was safe and secure, I knew what everything was, how everything worked, I basicly had a pretty good grip on life for a nine year old. Well when I was nine years old my mum and step dad took me away on holiday. We were going to New York for a week, I couldn't wait. We were going to fly there in an aeroplane and considering I had never flown before I was stupidly exited. I had no idea how disappointed I would be.

So any way when we were on the way to the airport I noticed my mum was shaking and she had gone really pale. I leaned forwards to ask what was the matter and I noticed my dad also look scared. 'What's wrong' I asked timidly

'Oh nothing dear' said Dad straightening up as if suddenly realising that he was shivering.

'I'm not stupid' I replied hoping that if I sounded like I knew what was wrong then they'd say something that gave it away. Mum said 'Its just flying you know because of your d-'

'D dangerous fear of flying' Dad interrupted nervously

'Yeah, yeah that's what it is' Said mum as she gave dad an apologetic look

'Well if you insist' I sighed sitting backing my seat. I was still suspicious of course but I was too exited thinking about New York to press the matter any further.

Once we arrived at the airport and had been through check-in and security and what ever else you have to go through at the airport, we headed for the little café to get some lunch. Mum looked awful now, I had never seen my mum scared before , she always seamed so strong and brave I couldnt imagine anything would scare her. It was weird that something as simple as flying could creep her out so much. Suddenly I realised I was staring and quickly looked away brushing some of my dark hair from bright, green eyes. Everyone always commented on my eyes, I mean I knew green eyes weren't exactly common but its not like people hadn't seen them before. Once when I asked mum why people always said this she replied 'because your eyes are beautiful and don't you forget that, even when all hope seams lost you eye's are beautiful, like the sea' and that was it. I never really thought about it again I had decided that having beautiful green eyes like the sea was a good thing and I was content with that.

Finnaly dad returned from the till, tray laden with burgers, chips and Coke. 'Honestly some people' he sighed slamming the tray down in front of me and mum. This seamed to awaken us both from our day dreams. 'What's wrong dear' asked my mum hart heatedly.

'There's people everywhere, and old couple pushed in front of me in the que and I mean I know there old and all that but its no excuse not to have manners.' he replied 'So then when I politly told them that I had infact been infront of them in the line they turned around and gave me the evilest look ever. As if pushing in the que wasn't bad enough, but acting the innocent one. I was not having it. So I left my place in the line and stood infront of them. Outragus' he concluded. I looked up from my coke and saw he was staring at me.

'What?' I said

'Your not bothered are you'

'Not really'

'Honestly Hallie'

'Well sorry' I muttered. Right at that minuet an old lady walked up to us. She was carriing a handbag and a cup of steaming coffee. 'Can I help you?' My mother asked politely.

'You have nerve coming over here' ranted dad with out the lady getting chance to say what she needed to say  
'I was wondering if I could-'  
'Oh so you want a favour now' Dad butted in  
'Let the Lady speek Dave' scolded Mum

'I was just wondering if I could speak to you daughter a minuet' The old Lady announced

'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE BLOODY JOKING' Dad was standing now

'Why?' I asked. The old Lady looked at my Mum.

'Its about… I don't really know how to say it… You know'

'No I don't' I responded getting curious now

'She doesn't know' Mum joined in also now standing

'Well don't you think you should tell her now your taking her on a plane?' I could sence a hint of anger in the Ladys voice. 'I don't think that's up to you' Said mum also raising her voice

'I know what you seek in New York'

'No you don- One second how did you know we were going to New York?' My mums voice had gone all quiet again. 'There always where there going' sighed the old Lady

'What's she talking about?' I looked at mum wanting answers but she ignored me.

'What do you mean?' my Mum asked

'The lord of the sky has disgreed with the rest of Olympus. Do not take your child on that plane for she will be in his domain and may never come down. It doesn't matter who's child she is Zeus anger will prevail.' And with that she left.

'What was that about, Who's Zues?'

'Nothing dear, I think she was a bit confused' Replied my mum sitting down, she looked like she had tears in her eyes now.

After what felt like years of awkward silence and nervous glances mum decided it was time to go for the plane. We walked slowly towards the departure gate, mum and dad were obviously not very exited about leaving the ground.

'Its okay Mum' I said putting my hand through hers 'Its only an aroplane'

'I know dear' she sighed 'I know'.

We boarded the plane and watched the air hostesses do the safety guied which freaked me out, I mean the plane wasn't going to crash right? Finally the pilot announced that we were taking of in a few minuets.

'I want to get of' My mum whispered

'No mum, no you don't, were going to New York'

'No no you don't understand Hallie, its to dangerous' She was speaking hurridley.

'Mum its fine, its just an aroplane'

She didn't get chance to argyue back for at that moment the plane jerked forwards and began moving slowly down the run way. A jolt of exitment ran through me. This is it, I thought to myself, this is what I've been waiting for. The plane got faster, and faster, and faster until everything outside was a blur of colour. Then all of a sudden the plane tipped and we were flying, higher and higher into the sky. Up and up through the clouds and out the top. Words do not describe the view I saw before me. It was like we had left the world behind, every worry and problem we ever had was back in hethrow airport and we were in hevan. The gound was made of white fuff and the sky was the bluest of blues. We were soaring though the sky, a bird of metal.

It was a long flight and being an ADHD nine year old you can imagen that it want long before the incredible amazingness of the view wore off. I couldn't sit still, I felt like I was inside a tin can. I decided to go for a walk. I climed over a sleeping mother, then over dad who was reading a newpaper. I chose to go left first considering that was the hand I wrote with. It was a weird feeling walking… In the air. I could almost feel the wind in my face. Almost. Suddenly the plane gave a slight jolt and the seatbelt sign lit up. I raced back to my seat, unfortunately trippin over some old ladys foot in the process. One second it was the old lady from the café. The grabbed my arm and pulled my into standing posision. 'Its over child!' She cried

'What? What's over?' I asked

'Everything' She replied 'EVERYTHING' I stared to back of. She was wiereding me out.

'Its just turbulace' I said

'No child it's the anger of-' The plane gave another jolt. 'GO, GO BACK TO YOUR MOTHER' She screeched. I ran of back down the isle whilst the old Lady muttered away to herself about anger and the sky. 'MUM' I shouted as I slimbed back onto my seet 'MUM' I started shaking her awake.

'leave her alone hallie' Said Dad next to me

'but the planes going to crash, I need to warn her'

'Its just tubulance, now SIT DOWN' He was getting annoyed now so I did as I was told. 'Its okay' he said in a softer voice 'it'll be over soon, its perfectly normal' I nodded a response and sank back into my seat. My chat with the weird old lady had left me freaked out. What did she mean? Who was Zeus the guy she mentioned in the café? I knew the name from somewhere… Zeus… Of corse. Zeus from greek myths and stuff he was god or something and people made wiered saxrifises in ancient grece to him. Jees that woman must really have been confused. Suddenly the plane s topped shaking. The turbulence was over. I sighed a breath of relief. It was no big deal, just hot air as Dad was telling me.

We were four hours into the flight now and I wanted to die of bordem everyone else on the plane seamed to be asleep and there was nothing on the TV screens worth watching. I decided to order my 23rd drink since they were unlimited. I called for the air hostess, who arrived almost instantly, 'Can I have a coke please?' I asked

'Sure' She smiled and walked of the collect my order. I glanced out of the window but I couldn't see anything, I decided to climb over my mum to get a better look.

Not much had changed sicne my last look which was disappointing, it was still a couldy wonder land. I climed over my mother again back to my seat, where was this lady with my coke? I wondered. That's when I felt theplane shake again. There was a slight trembling like them weird vibrating chairs you get in massage places. Then without warning the plane started decending back to earth. 'What's going on' my mum was now sat bolt up right. 'I don't know' Said my dad looking confused. We tried calling for an air hostess but they didn't seam to be around. Suddenly the pilots voice crackled through the speakers overhead. 'Ladys and Gentlemen this is you pilot speaking. I am afraid we are having some err… technical difficultys so we have decided it would be for the best-' but the pilot never got ot finish his sentence, for right at that moment a louder more powerful voice sounded out through the plane. This was defiantly not coming from the speakers. 'You have entered my domain' the voice boomed 'You have disrespected me, Daughter of Poseidon' What was he talking about who was Poseidon and what was his domain 'I will cast your plane out of the sky unless you leave my domain in the next two minuets' The voice stopped. the piolets voice however did not resume, the plane simplily picked up speed as it headed downwards.

The next thing I remembered was being in a hospital bed in some weird country that didn't speek English. I also remember my mother being there she had said to me 'Its to dangerous for you now Hallie, you need to go, you'll be safe and when you arrive rmember the meaning of your name, it will answer many questions'

And that's how I ended up at Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Athena chooses

'RUN' Someone screamed as an arrow whistled past my ear. All I knew was I had to get to the creek, I had to make it, so nearly there, more arrows, shouting, screaming, even more arrows. I could see the creek, 5 meters, 2 meters… I made it. An explosion of noise went of around me as I collapsed in the water. I'd won!

Capture the flag was a really big deal at Camp Half-Blood, I'd been playing since I arrived 7 years ago. A small, injured 9 year old, grieving over loosing her step father and having to leave her mother. I watched as my friend Alex ran over smiling, he'd been team captian which ment next game it would be me against him. Alex was my best friend at camp. He had arrived two months after me but he was two years older. He had ran away from home and travelled to camp alone (well with the occasional bit of help from his father). That's all I really knew about him before camp, he didn't like to talk about it. 'Hallie you idiot' he laughed

'Hey don't be offencive' I replied 'I won didn't I?'

'That's not what I mean'

'What?' I raised my eye brows

'Well ts just your going to be against me next time now'

'So'

'Your going to loose' Honestly Alex could be so big headed sometimes. I decided to show him he wasn't going to win after all my pushing him in the creek, which he wasn't to happy about. 'You just wait until next time' he smiled as he trudged of back to his cabin soaking wet. 'Well done Hallie' whispered my friend from the Athena cabin. The reason she was whispering was because well I'd just nocked Athena out of the running for the next game of capture the flag. This didn't matter to Hannah though, she'd never really been the competitive type.

After I had unwillingly helped collect the stray arrows of the floor with the Apollo cabin I headed straight for the big house, apparently Chiron had some news for me but he wanted to wait until after the game to tell me. He proberbly expected me to go back and change in my cabin first but I hated not knowing and basicly always gave into temptation which Hannah had told me was my fatal flaw or something but I didn't really get what she was talking about.

I soon arrived at the big house. I entered through the main door passing a satyr and a wood nymph kissing in the door way (Akward). I headed for Chiron's room, the sound of classical music echoed through the hall way which made it fairly obvious where he was. I knocked politely on the wooden door with the name Chiron written on it. No response. I tried knocking louder but when it was clear he wasn't answering I pocked my head round the door. 'Chiron' I shouted. Still no respoce. 'CHIRON' I screamed ever louder. What was going on? Where was he? I moved over to the sterio and turned the sound of before my ear drums and my brain were perminantly damaged. 'Oi' came a voice behind me. I spun round and saw Chiron standing there. His brown curly beard as long and scruffy as ever, and of course his bottom half. A white stallion, Chiron was a centaur. From the waist up he was your regular hobo but well under that he was a horse.

'Sorry' I replied guiltly

'No matter Hallie' He said sitting down on the floor

'So… Am I here on a social visit or…' This was getting akward

'Look there's no point going into a lot of detail, I might as well just tell you' He replied after sighing heavily

'Okay…' I eyed him suspiciasly

'Your mother wants you back' A truck hit me square in the chest.

'My, my mother?' I stammered

'Yes child she thinks your ready now' He replied softly

'Ready now' I repeated 'Ready for what'

'Well, to be in the mortal world' He sighed

'What if I don't want to?' I know it was an awful thing to say I mean I know its my mum and all that but well as far as I knew she abandoned me as soon as something dangerous happened.

'You wouldn't want ot see your mother?' quizzed Chiron

'No I didn't say that I just… I don't know' That's the truth I didn't know. Its just I had become so used to life at camp, the though of leaving was so weird and bizzar, unless it was a quest of courses. But this wasn't, right?

'She's agreed to move neer camp so if you ever needed to get here quickly it shouldn't be a problem' Chiron stated after a few moments of thought.

'Its not that Chiron, I just, WOW my mum' I spluttered 'Okay I'll go'

I decided after all what was the worst that could happen.

It was all arranged I was going to be leaving at the end of the summer with most of the other campers. I was so nervous. It felt like I was going to meet mum for the first time. And I only had a week to prepare. Chiron had arranged for my mum to come and visit so I could meet her before I went and lived with her. I was trying not to think about it to much you know just getting on with my training but its hard not to think about the fact that your going to finals be reunited with your only parent and leave the place you've called home for the last six years. The only think ever so slightly dominating part of my thoughts was capture the flag. I know we'd just had the last game but Chiron noticed that in the last game we weren't up to standard so he decided that we would play again only two nights later. Normally I wouldn't worry about capture the flag. Aparently it used to always generally be Ares against Athena but now it was always, One of the smaller cabins like Demeter, or Nemasis. This time however it was posidon vurses zeus and everyone was sure it was going to be a good game. Being posidon vurses Zeus basicly meant Me vurses Alex, as my only cabin mate hardly ever came to camp as he was like 26 and he was getting married in a few months. His name was Percy Jackson and when he was my age he had like saved the world from the titans. Alex didn't have any cabin mated either there was another girl who was my brothers age, she had been a daughter of Zeus like him, but she'd joined the hunters and she now travelled round with Artimes doing what ever it is that Hunters do now days.

Anyway so the time for capture the flag drew nearer and Me and Alex were making final alliances. So far my team consisted of: Dionosys and Aphrodite. Alex's team consisted of: Hepestus, Appollo, Herms and Demeter. There was only Ares and Athena left, and honestly I was worried. I would have to offer Are's something worth it to make them side with me and Athena would side with who ever they thought they had the best chance of winning with and I'm sure that wasn't me.

That evening as we were all filing into the dinning pavilion for dinner I saw, Sasha, the counciler from cabin 5. Ares.

'Hey Sasha' I said in my most friendly tone as I ran up to her.

'What?' She replied coldly. I sighed.

'Well… I was thinking, that maybe if tonight…'

'You want us on your team for Capture the flag?'

'Your gonna punch me now right?'

'Nah, Why not? We'll be on your team'

'Really but…' I said surprised

'Look sea weed, Ares haven't been team leaders on capture the flag for the last 4 games. That's most likely some kind of record. So I decided that is we were on your team, we would have the best chance of one of us getting the flag over the creek before another member of your team does, putting us in charge of a group for the next game'

'Well you've really put some thought into this i'll give you that' She was probably right though. I mean there was 3 kids in Dionysus and the Aphrodite kids didn't really care who won as long as there nails stated in perfect shape. And then there was me. Quite frankly Ares had like a 99% percent chance of taking this one.

'I have some conditions however' she began 'Firstly when we make the plan of action, its one of my team that gets to take the flag. Secondly I know that Athena hasn't chosen a side yet, If they join this team then were out. Okay?'

'Sure' I smiled. I was expecting a lot more then that.

'Oh and you do the chores of everyone in my cabin for the next week'

'I cant do that' I sighed

'Oh yeah and why not punk?'

'There's one of me and like 13 of you, its physically impossible I cant be in more than one place at once'

'Fine then you do _my_ chores'

'Deal' I concluded.

After our usual dinner of barbeque, pizza, bread and olives we all began to make our way to the arena where we would prepare for the game before being released into the woods. You could feel the tension in air and it wasn't just rivalry that was causing this. Athena still hadn't chosen sides. This was really unsual and considering it was Athena the Godess of war stratergy and wisdom, everyone wanted them on there team. After we had all arrived Chiron began his usual 'no purposely maiming, no killing…' speech which I could say word for word. But then his speech took an unexpected wist pulling me out of my day dream '… has never happened before but I actually have to ask Athena to choose a team. It's now or never. ' Jak from the Athena cabin stepped forwards. 'We have thought this through.' He began 'and we feel that we would do best on Poseidons team'


	3. Figure in the tree's

**Chapter 3**

Hell broke loose. The Are's cabin started screaming at me the Aphrodites cabin were screaming at them for screaming at me and Chiron was screaming at Aphrodites for screaming at Are's for screaming at me. I couldn't think for the shouting and screaming. Suddenly there was a noise. A noise louder then anything I'd ever heard before. Easily loud enough to be heard over the screaming. The sound was deep and powerfull. Everyone fell silent and finaly the sound stopped.

'Thank you' Came a voice from behind me. I spun around and Hannah was standing there. A glowing horn in her hand. That's what the noise must have been. 'Hannah where did you get that?' I gasped. 'A birthday gift from my mother, it comes in handy sometimes'

'I amazing' I replied 'What's its called?'

'It's a cornucopia. It mean horn of pleanty' Smiled hannah

'In roman' Chiron announced 'So then Sasha, may I ask what the problem is?'

'SHE' Sasha spat pointing at me 'SHE PROMISED THAT IF WE JOINED HER TEAM, THEN ATHENA WOULDN'T'

'Did she swear on the river styx?' asked Chiron

'No but-'

'The I'm sorry Sasha, the choice lies with hallie and hallie alone'

'in that case' I said walking forwards confidently 'Athena welcome to the team'

The look I got from every single member of the Are's cabin was priceless. They all wore exactly the same murderus expression. Thankfully I had been at camp long enough for this not to bother me. 'There we have it then' chirped Chiron. 'Poseidon, Athena, Are's, Aphrodites and Dyonysis against Zeus, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo and Hepestus. Everyone ready?'

A round of head nodding confimed this. 'Then we begin'

The plan was flawless as usual. Athena always had a plan: Are's charge straight at the flag causing the gaurds to panic and start fighing. Dionysis and Aphrodites runs around the sides towards the flag. The other team then realise our plan and block the Dioysis and Aphordites kids. Mean while Athena blocks our flag and me and Hannah creep slowly right round the edge of the forest and take the flag. Simple. If it works.

The cronch horn blew in the distance and we were of. Are's charged. Aphrodites and Dionysis ran whilst me and Hannah casually jogged through the woods. We crossed the creek and then began crossing through the woods towards where we expected the flag to be. 'Hallie' said Hannah

'Yeah' I replied

'What the deal with you and Alex?'

'Me and Alex?'

'Yeah'

'I don't get you' I lied. I did get her I was just choosing to be ignorant.

'Your clearly into each other'

'Were clearly not' I lied again

'I've seen the way you always pat your hair down when he comes close or the way your face blushes when he compliments you'

'I do not Hannah'

'So do'

We ran a little further in scilence. Suddenly Hannah screamed 'STOP' and grabbed my arm. She pulled me backwards and right where I had been standing a massive lightning bolt struck the ground frying the autum leaves. I looked at Hannah 'Alex' I said bluntly. He must have guessed out plan and come after us. Great now what are we going to do? 'ALEX' Shouted Hannah ' YOUR OBVIOUSOY HERE COME OUT' A thought suddenly hit me. If he'd been following us, what had he heard. A twig snaped behind me. I spun round expecting to see Alex laughing at us. However there was no one there. We'd been trained for this. Me and Hannah both grabbed our swords and went back to back. The woods were full of monsters everyone new that. They were kept there for us to train on and sometimes they did interfere in out games of Capture the Flag. Anther twig snaped to my left, then another one to my right. We were being stalked, by more then one monster. 'Hannah' I whispered

'yeah I thinking'

'Well think quicker' I could hear the monsters moving around in the foliage. Thankfully they were moving away from us towards the creek. THE CREEK. The creek where the fight would be happening, where all the campers were! 'HANNAH THE CREEK!' I shouted. We started running throught the woods after the creatures. Something Red caught my eye. I turned to see Zeus's flag staring down at me. On instinct I ran into the bushes and grabbed the flagg. I then joined Hannah and we continued to run. Hoofs sounded behind me. Chiron galloped over.

'CHIRON I... We-'

'yes Hannah I know' Said Chiron calmly. He lifted us onto his back and galloped of. Suddenly another bolt of lightning struck a tree 3 meters away and then another one 1 meter away. Something black moved through the woods to me left. It was running at exactly the same pace as what we were and it was holding something.

'A GUN!' I screamed. BANG. The shot was fired.


	4. Chiron

**Chapter 4**

Unless you've ever had a horse fall to the ground from underneath you then you wont understand how it felt. Its like the ground has caved in. Chiron hit the floor with such a thud that it's a wonder he didn't break anything.

'CHIRON' I screamed clambouring over his limp body. I looked for a bullet hole, but there wasn't any. There was no sign he's been shot at all. I looked back, we'd crossed the creek already and I knew exactly how to heal Chiron. I put all my energy into focusing on that water. I lifted up about a liter of it and pulled it towards me. Water always healed my wound so maybe if I could get it to Chiron and… I don't know, I don't know what I was thinking but thay ddint matter because at that minuet a load of campers ran through the bush. I saw Alex among the croud 'ALEX' I shouted. He ran over a worried expression on his face. 'What happened?'

'There was something, in the tree's, it had a gun and it shot… but there's no wound and I –'

'Calm down Hallie' came Chirons voice.

'CHIRON' I exclaimed 'Are you okay? What happened?'

'I'm not quite sure'

'There was lightning' I remembered. Everyone looked at Alex.

'Don't look at me!' He sounded offended

Chiron got up and began walking away.

'Wait Chiron, where are you going?'

'back to the house, we will resume the game tomorrow, leave the flags where they are'


	5. Percy

**Chapter 5**

We never did get to finish that game. Later that evening Chiron took a turn for the worse and left camp. I don't mean he _had_ to leave for medical reasons, he just started talking weird and then he got up and said he was going. Clarisse our camp second in command told us not to worry, Chiron was older then we could imagine, he had faced many troubles in his life and he would be fine. My dream that night however told me different.

I was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. It was a small rowing boat made of wood, with two matching oars. Chiron was in the boat with me. The waves were massive, I tried to control them, calm them down a bit, but the water wasn't responding to me as it usually would. Suddenly the sea became full of sharks, snapping and snarling at me. Chiron started slowly moving towards the edge of the boat causing it to tip slightly.

'Chiron' The dream me said

'Come on' Chiron replied 'Come with me'

'Come where' I replied

'Come with me Hallie' He smiled and then he leaped of the boat into the water, the sharks didn't even flinch, suddenly the sea turned a bright, luminous shade of turquoise and Chiron was gone.

'I'll never come with you!' I screamed at the sharks although I didn't know why. The boat began tipping slowly over. I was sliding closer and closer to the sharks...

I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't care what Clarisse said I needed to find Chiron. I leaped out of my bed and pulled on some jeans with my camp half-blood t-shirt. I opened the shell encrusted door to my cabin and crept across the court yard, I had nearly reached the pine tree at the top of Half-Blood hill when I heard a familiar voice behind me. 'Hey' I spun round to see Percy my older brother.

'What are you doing here?'

'Nice to see you too sis' He said sarcastically

'No seriously how come you're here? Where's Anna Beth?'

'She's at home and I came to see you'

'Why?' I demanded

'I heard about Chiron'

'So you didn't come to see me, you came to see if Chiron was okay'

'No I came to see you because I know how you'd be taking it'

'I'm taking it fine, he's old, and he can take care of himself' I said

'Well where are you going then-'

'-A walk' I said a bit too quickly. Percy smiled.

'A walk where?'

'Out'

'Out where'

'Just out' I screamed 'Just out okay! You don't have to interfere in my life all the time! Just go away Percy'

'Chill out' He said lifting his hands in mock surprise

'Just leave me alone' I said quietly

'I can't do that' He replied

'Why?' I sighed

'Because I'm your older brother and your about to leave the borders of the camp that will keep you safe from monsters. You step out there and you'll be attacked within the hour'

'What so I don't even have the rights to a walk because I'm a demi-god'

'No you have the rights' He said 'I'm just advising you against it'

'Good' I smiled 'Then I ignore your advice and will see you later' I then turned to walk away but Percy's hand on my shoulder stopped me'. 'I don't think you understand Hallie' His voice suddenly stern

'UNDERSTAND WHAT?' I was shouting again 'Understand that there's something very wrong with Chiron? Understand that someone or something managed to get into the camp through the magical borders? Understand that the camp hasn't had any new half-bloods for three months because something's stopping them getting here?'

'You're not supposed to know that'

'Yeah well I'm very observant' which was a lie. I'd been looking through Chiron's incident reports for a while now. After no new Half-Bloods turned up at camp for a month I got curious. So one day when everyone was at dinner I snuck into Chiron's office and had a quick look through the files. Most of them were distress calls from satyrs saying how they'd lost the demi-gods they were bringing to camp. Some of them said they'd been kidnapped, some of them said they'd just vanished from under their noses.

'Look just comes inside and we'll talk about it'

'I don't need to talk about it Percy' I snapped 'I know everything you know, there's nothing you can tell me'

'THERE IS SO MUCH YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!' he yelled. He then sighed as if ashamed to have lost his temper. 'Me, Clarisse, Annabeth and a few others had decided that if Chiron wasn't back and the Satyr problem weren't sorted in a week then we'd call a war council and arrange a quest.'

'So you think there linked'

'Annabeth thinks there linked' he corrected me

'Right well they must be linked then'

'Right, so are you going to go back to bed now and we'll discuss this in the morning or are you going to go running out there and get attacked by monsters?'


End file.
